


【博肖】顶跨 <一發R>

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 24





	【博肖】顶跨

>酒店镜子play，傻白甜，没矜持，喊老公，毁人设  
>作者觉得自己是败类，不是人。  
>可能感冒烧坏恼了。

再说一次，我不是人。

战哥人设被我毁了。

**

顶胯，多情色多有画面的一个词，无论是顶的还是被顶的，想到这个词腿都要一阵酥软，更何况顶他的还是个长相完美、身材满分的纯白小奶狗，一想到那绝美模样，肖战一个激伶，感觉高潮不远。

此刻他刚扒完了舞蹈老师要他在《我们的歌》台上跳的动作，里面有许多的扭腰和顶胯动作，好不容易练习的差不多了找了个空档发了视频给王一博，对方只在电话端里咬着牙说：

＂不行，我得要当面指导你。＂

然后那大摩托飞奔而来，直奔他酒店门前砰砰作响。

＂崽、崽崽！你干什么──＂

王一博一进门就把肖战摁在墙上，一双大手豪不费力将小兔爪牢牢固定。

＂唔！＂

让肖战一身战栗的不是王一博身上的淡淡护肤水香气，也不是他柔软的舌头挤入自己口腔内翻搅，而是这22岁大男孩胯下又热又硬的东西正往自己身上推挤──肖战脑中花白，闪烁过无数个俩人发狂做爱的画面。

＂嗯......一博......＂

肖战想要回应他的吻，却没想到王一博躲开，上身一缩下身一挺，单手扶着他的腰却是挺入下身缓缓用那巨大的硬物隔着两人的布料顶着肖战的胯物。

＂啊......王一博你......＂

＂.....＂

王一博咬着牙挺腰缓缓画圆，满意地感受肖战的全身颤抖，还有那个也逐渐发热的东西。

＂我最近忍着不来找你、你却要上台做这种骚气动作──＂

肖战嘻嘻暗笑，早知道他醋缸子小男友肯定受不了那视屏，没想到效果这么好，一下子就把娃娃骗来。

＂动作又不是我编的，能怪我嘛......＂

瞧眼前哥哥眨着大眼故装无辜，王一博只能咬牙。更糟糕的是，那性感的男人居然正用小动作磨蹭自己。

＂你不觉得好看吗？＂

套路！全部都是套路！

＂好看......所以我来验收......＂

俩人唇齿微微相嗑，但很快又找到熟悉的亲吻角度。保养有方的两湿润唇瓣摩擦着对方，亲吻的水渍声响十分刻意，鼻息间的呼吐多少有故意的鼻音。

两人抱着扭打上了床，一路脱去累赘衣裤

＂哥，压低身体──我要直接进去行吗？＂

上了床，两人都已全身光裸。肖战趴在那已成了一粉红兔子。他听话乖乖压低了背腰跪趴着，呈现羞耻的状态。瞧大男孩从皮夹里掏出套子迅速装上，扣住他的腰挤入肉团里一挺而入。

＂啊──一博──＂

＂哼──战哥──你、你自己开过吗？＂

肖战埋着脸，可不敢回答这段日子自慰时靠前面可不够了。他确实有时会自己练习用后面高潮。而且最后都要喊着王一博的名子，高潮会维持最久。  
他用后穴咬住王一博，引来阵阵低吼。

＂因为......想你了......自己弄过......＂

＂嗯！你ㄚ的──＂

猛力运动惹的肖战抬头叫出声来。

＂明天在台上、嗯、顶着你那东西时、想着我、知道吗？想着我是怎么在你身体──嗯、嗯、这样──顶着你──＂

＂啊啊！＂

啪啪两声清脆，些微火辣的巴掌打的肖战不住颤抖，臀肉上浮肿粉红，模样妩媚。王一博看肖战喊了两声却没有生气，看来偶尔残暴一些他哥还是可以接受──或者享受。

结着又是腰骨被琐着，啪啪被王一博的欲望贯穿入体，肉体和肉体的撞击声比起巴掌更加激情。

肖战放低了腰，侧脸看见酒店大镜子里，两人光裸的在床上做爱，他跪趴在那如一只发情期间的动物姿态，臀肉高举大敞，迎合后方躯干的撞击。身后跪着的王一博全身肌肤白皙，和自己根本两个色调。王一博唯一不白的就是那根又长又粉的性器，正笔直舒服地捅入他身体里，每一下摩擦都擦过肠壁的柔软。

王一博的姿势实在很欲，运动男孩的身体扎实紧绷，美吋肌肉都绷着好看，扣住了自己的臀腰，不停来回顶胯，带着拍击自己臀部的巴掌声响，姿势完美色情，然后每一下都让自己嘴里忍不住泄露呻吟。

＂嗯嗯、一博、一博、＂

＂哥、顶的你舒服吗？嗯？＂

＂嗯、好爽──博、帮我、＂

王一博知道肖战喜欢边被他插，边被自己撸肉。他从后面咬了咬肖战的耳尖，感觉肖战兴奋地用后穴咬了自己一下。

＂自己来、＂

他把肖战抱起也跪着，转了个向让肖战面向镜子，而自己依旧插在身体里从背后抱着他。

＂嗯、＂

＂哥、我想看你自己套......＂

肖战仰头靠在他肩上，美丽的喉结线条在王一博嘴唇边，他伸舌舔拭肖战的脖子，眼睛却是看着镜子里两人倒影，完美色情。

肖战感觉后穴咬着肉根都在发抖，伸手撸上自己的欲望，张口不停喘息。

＂嘶──你太美了、看......＂

王一博从后面双手穿过肖战膝窝抱着他，让他双脚大开坐在自己的笔直凶器上。肖战左手反勾他脖子，右手则弄着前方的欲望，那粉红色的东西就在肖战手中不停冒出头来，带着透明汁液。肖战仰着头靠在自己肩膀上，十分享受前后快感夹击的模样。亚洲第一性感的美人在他怀里，被他王一博插着，想想就兴奋。

他的男人，他的。

肖战微微睁开眼，看见酒店镜子里的画面，自己如个玩具被王一博抱在怀里灌入。王一博从镜子里看着自己的双眼，那大男孩习惯性把粉舌挂在唇边咬着，一双迷人眼睛瞇着欲火的直线。迷倒无数男女的冰山男孩，只为自己疯狂。

他的男人，他的。

王一博亲了亲肖战的侧脸，半跪着往上一顶，顶入深处，猛烈的快感让肖战差点忘了呼吸。

＂哼.....哥、喊我老公......喊老公好不好？＂

肖战被捅的舒服，迷迷茫茫中只能啊啊乱叫。只希望前后来袭的电流不要停，王一博的疼爱不要熄。

＂嗯、嗯、啊、老公、老公、＂

王一博听了可爽了，张口咬住肖战的耳朵，继续摆腰刺入。

＂爽吗？宝宝、＂

＂嗯、爽、啊、老公、好爽呀、＂

肖战已经有些失神了，但是老公两字叫的溜口，王一博怀疑他是不是偷偷在心里喊过。

＂说‘老公我要坏掉了’＂

＂啊啊、老公、我要坏掉了、啊、老公──我要射──＂

王一博亲亲他的嘴，又把他压回床上的交媾姿势，摆好位置，啪啪啪最后的冲刺顶胯。

＂哥、顶胯想起我、想我怎么操你。＂

＂啊啊、啊啊、＂

＂每次顶、想想我怎么弄坏你＂

＂嗯──一博──博──老公──＂

花白白的两人同时高潮，享受顶胯动作的前所未有欢愉。

**

＂崽崽......＂

＂喔战哥、录音结束了吗？＂

＂嗯......＂

＂.....？......怎么了？＂

＂老公......你什么时候再来找我.....＂

＂现在。＂

让我们等跨年吧。


End file.
